Vision of you
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Et si Rufus SHinRa était vraiment mort ... [yaoi RenoxRufus, deathfic.]


**Disclaimer :** FF7 et ses personnages appartiennent à Square.  
**Genre :** Pas gai. Du tout. Death fic, même. Ma première fic privilégiant Reno à Rufus… Espérons que j'éviterais le hors-piste.  
**Pairing :** Reno x Rufus  
**Résumé : **Et si Rufus ShinRa était vraiment mort…  
Ecrit sur fond de 'Shinwa' de Rentrer en Soi. Ca doit expliquer l'ambiance. Le titre, « vision of you » est également une chanson de Rentrer en Soi.

**

* * *

Vision of you

* * *

**

A ce moment-là, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour retourner un jour en arrière. A ce moment-là, il lui semblait que plus rien, absolument rien, n'avait la moindre espèce d'importance.  
Il en aurait ri. Il riait sûrement, en fait. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il ne faisait pas.  
Et il riait en regardant le ciel sombre sans le voir. Sans s'entendre.  
Il voulait retourner un jour en arrière. C'était tout.

------  
_Tour ShinRa – 20heures_

« Shacho ! Je pars devant. Vous venez ? »

Un regard bleu, assassin, s'accrochait à celui du Turk appuyé contre la porte du bureau.

« J'ai encore du travail. Et je ne suis pas comme toi, à aller me soûler une fois la journée terminée. »

« Oh mais on n'est pas obligés d'aller boire… »

Et ce disant, il referma la porte et revint vers l'imposant bureau derrière lequel le président ShinRa se protégeait du monde. Lequel était occupé par la lecture de documents ennuyeux qu'il était bien obligé de terminer. Il ne releva pas les yeux lorsque Reno passa derrière son fauteuil, faisant le tour pour finalement s'asseoir _sur_ le bureau, juste à côté de lui.

« Eh bien j'en ai encore pour des heures. Va donc calmer tes pulsions, quelles qu'elle soient, ailleurs. »

« Ooh… si je fais ça tu vas être jaloux. »

« Ah, je devrais ? »

Rufus ignora le sourire goguenard qui lui répondit et se replongea dans son travail comme si sa vie en dépendait. Reno ou pas, il avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de l'envie de se changer les idées d'un certain Turk. Il pensait d'ailleurs que celui-ci se lasserait vite de l'attendre, mais même pas. Il avait plus de patience qu'on aurait pu le croire.  
Une heure plus tard, il était toujours là, à distraire de sa simple présence le président de ses obligations. Une heure et demi plus tard, Rufus le faisait -enfin- taire en cédant à ses demandes déguisées.

Il était minuit passé lorsque le téléphone du bureau sonna. Et c'est un Rufus passablement agacé qui décrocha pour répondre aux interrogations d'un Tseng alité qui se demandait où avait disparu l'un de ses hommes qu'on avait vu pour la dernière fois se rendre à l'étage réservé au président.  
Assis sur l'imposant fauteuil de cuir noir à la place de son habituel propriétaire, Reno ne put s'empêcher une grimace amusée lorsque son _patron_ encore à moitié assis sur ses genoux prétexta qu'il l'avait renvoyé chez lui. Et l'éclat de rire qui suivit lui valut un solide coup de coude entre les côtes.

« Quoi ? Non je n'ai pas entendu de bruits bizarres derrière moi. Rappelle plus tard Tseng, j'ai encore une tonne de travail. Non, je me moque des ennuis de Reeve avec Scarlet et Heidegger. Laisse-les s'arranger entre eux. Oui, plus tard. Merci. »

Raccrochant, il se réinstalla à peu près correctement, ses genoux encadrant les hanches d'un Turk en train de chercher l'air qui lui manquait.

« T'étais pas… obligé de cogner… si fort, bordel… »

« Tu n'avais qu'à être plus discret. Bien que je doute que tu connaisses le sens de ce mot. »

« Tss… »

Ca ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Malgré leurs altercations aux raisons toujours différentes, malgré les interruptions malvenues. Comme presque chaque soir.  
Une cigarette échangée de lèvres à lèvres.  
Quelques mots qu'eux seuls entendaient, couverts par le froissement des vêtements encore négligemment portés.  
Une exquise routine encensée par le goût de l'interdit.

Rufus, le front posé contre l'épaule de Reno, poussa un léger soupir. Il était déjà silencieux depuis quelques instants et son appui-tête improvisé commençait à se poser des questions.

« Ca ne va pas, Boss ? »

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Fatigué ? » un sourire à la fois moqueur et intrigué souleva ses lèvres. « Tu es plus résistant que ça, d'habitude… »

Un nouveau soupir inaudible caressa la peau nue de son épaule l'espace d'un instant. Quelque chose clochait ; Rufus ne répliquait pas ?

« Je ne parle pas de ça. »

Il releva la tête, repoussant en arrière les mèches blondes collées à son front par la sueur. Reno leva les yeux à son tour, cherchant à comprendre.

« Je suis fatigué. De tout… »

Reno ne put répondre sur le moment ; trop étonné pour ça. Il se contenta de fixer le président, lequel regardait le plafond et s'était légèrement redressé sur ses genoux. Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent, au bout desquelles il finit par passer ses bras autour de la taille du blond, l'attirant contre lui et logeant sa tête contre sa poitrine.  
Il se sentit légèrement rassuré lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entourer son cou.

« Ce sera bientôt fini, _nee_. Une fois Sephiroth mort. Tu pourras vraiment te reposer. »

« Me reposer… »

« On n'aura qu'à aller à Costa del Sol ! Ca nous changera de Midgar ! »

« Ne décide pas pour les autres à tout bout de champ, Reno. »

« Je décide pas, je propose. »

L'étreinte autour de son cou se resserra, et le corps contre le sien se rapprocha. Reno eut un nouveau sourire, plus sûr ; il avait appris à lire les gestes de Rufus plutôt que ses mots…

« J'y réfléchirais. »

------  
_Sous-terrains de Midgar – 18heures_

Reno s'alluma une cigarette, ignorant les protestations d'Elena qui tentait de rallier Rude à sa cause pour que leur collègue se montre un peu plus impliqué par ce qui se passait. Après leur rencontre avec AVALANCHE, les trois Turks erraient à travers les sous-sol de Midgar afin de rejoindre la sortie. Ils avaient désobéi aux ordres en laissant passer Cloud et son équipe, mais pour l'instant c'était le cadet de leurs soucis. Les Armes, Sephiroth, le Météore… les choses n'allaient pas pour le mieux pour la ShinRa. Ce n'était pas le moment de traîner.

« Hoi… vous avez entendu ? »

« Entendu quoi ? »

Reno leva les yeux vers le plafond ; ça tremblait. Tout… tremblait.  
Une seconde plus tard, ils entendirent une sorte d'explosion provenant de l'extérieur et dont la violence les projeta tous trois au sol.

« C…c'était quoi ça ! Une bombe ? »

« … »

« On devrait se dépêcher de sortir, sempai… »

« Merci de tes lumières Elena, mais je m'en étais douté moi-même ! »

Ramenant son bâton métallique sur son épaule, le Turk aux cheveux rouges jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux ; au moins il savait où ils étaient. La sortie n'était plus qu'à deux intersections.

« 'doivent bien se faire chier à retrouver leur chemin, AVALANCHE… »

« Tu ne devrais pas parler d'eux à la légère. » répliqua la seule femme de l'équipe, les bras croisés. « On va déjà devoir expliquer comment ils ont rejoint Midgar malgré notre surveillance… »

« Expliquer ça à qui ? On dira qu'on ne les a pas croisés. Ces sous-sols sont un vrai labyrinthe. S'il faut, ils se seront perdus sans atteindre la tour. »

Sceptique, Elena déclara tout de même forfait après un coup d'œil vers Rude qui lui avait conseillé d'un mouvement de tête de laisser tomber. N'était pas né celui qui ferait entendre raison à l'homme que même le président ShinRa ne pouvait résonner.

Les trois Turks se retrouvèrent bientôt à la surface et ce n'était pas trop tôt. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient guère envie de rejoindre le bâtiment ShinRa pour l'instant… aussi décidèrent-ils de continuer leur ronde. Tant qu'à faire semblant de faire son travail, autant le faire bien.

Ils approchaient sans le voir de l'immeuble de la compagnie lorsque le PHS de Rude sonna. Celui-ci décrocha, non sans pester mentalement contre la personne qui avait décidé de le contacter _lui_ au lieu de ses deux partenaires, lesquels comprirent bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'un supérieur. Rude, qui d'habitude n'était pas des plus expressifs, pâlit à la voix de son interlocuteur. Reno et Elena se regardèrent un instant, se demandant quelle terrible nouvelle cela pouvait être pour réussir à fissurer le masque de leur acolyte.

« Rude… » tenta Reno une fois qu'il ait raccroché. « I' se passe quoi ? »

« … »

Rude remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et fit un geste de la main vers les immeubles.

« C'était Reeve. »

« Reeve ! Mais il est… »

« Le bâtiment ShinRa vient d'être attaqué par l'Arme. »

Un silence.  
Terrible, qu'ils ne purent supporter très longtemps.

« Rude ?… »

« Le président est mort. »

Elena ne put s'empêcher, sous le choc, de répéter les mots cruels sans s'en rendre compte. Reno quant à lui, fixait maintenant le sol. Sans pouvoir retenir les tremblements parcourant sa main qui tenait toujours son bâton électrique. Rude avait détourné la tête, conscient du poids de la nouvelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on… » la voix d'Elena était à peine un souffle. « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire… ? »

« Rien. »

En un tintement métallique, le bâton de Reno rejoignit le sol. Et roula, roula, roula… avec un bruit lourd qui tranchait le silence maintenant imposé.  
Les poings serrés, son propriétaire fit volte-face et s'éloigna en direction du bâtiment ShinRa.

« Reno… où est-ce que tu vas ? Nous sommes en service. »

L'interpellé se retourna avec un indescriptible regard. Chargé, à la fois accusateur et douloureux. Comment pouvait-il poser cette question alors qu'il _savait_ ?  
D'un geste rageur, il détacha les lunettes qui ornait son front et les jeta au sol en direction de Rude.

« Plus moi. »

Et il reprit sa marche, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Ni Rude ni Elena ne le suivirent. Après tout, ils savaient.

Il voulait courir mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ses jambes tremblaient. Ses lèvres aussi. Et ses yeux se resserraient douloureusement.  
Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

_« On n'aura qu'à aller à Costa del Sol ! Ca nous changera de Midgar ! »_

« J'y réfléchirais. »

Il ne pouvait pas être mort.  
Pas _lui_. C'était impossible.

_« Je suis fatigué. De tout... »_

Ca ne pouvait PAS être vrai !

Reno s'était déjà délesté de tout ce qu'il aurait pu casser à ce moment. Evacuer. Il le fallait. Et ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il tente de sortir une cigarette.  
Alors il se laissa tomber à genoux. Et il frappa le sol de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que ses poings saignent. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur l'empêche de continuer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il relève les yeux et n'aperçoive, plus haut, le bâtiment ShinRa. Le bâtiment à moitié effondré, creusé par un trou béant. Le dernier étage, dans lequel il avait passé la nuit hier encore, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.  
Reno dut poser une main contre sa bouche pour se retenir, s'empêcher d'imaginer l'horrible vérité, le décor du bureau dévasté par les flammes, et surtout les corps qui pouvaient s'y trouver, l'état dans lequel ils pouvaient s'y trouver. Le sien.  
Rufus était encore là-dedans.  
Rufus était _mort_.

_« Shacho ! Je pars devant. Vous venez ? »_

Et il avait menti, comme toujours.  
C'est lui qui était parti devant.

Ses yeux secs, écarquillés, fixés sur la Tour détruite, Reno se mit à rire. Nerveusement. Tellement fort que quiconque passant par là à cet instant l'aurait pris pour un dément. Comme si la souffrance qui venait de le saisir ne pouvait s'extérioriser autrement. Ses lèvres cherchant à prononcer des mots qu'il ne pouvait plus former. Il n'avait plus versé de larmes depuis si longtemps, peut-être avait-il oublié comme on faisait. A la place il riait, à genoux sur l'asphalte humide. Ses yeux s'étaient maintenant égarés dans le ciel sans étoiles et ses mains se crispaient douloureusement sur ses bras.

A ce moment-là, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour retourner un jour en arrière.  
A ce moment-là, il lui semblait que plus rien, absolument rien, n'avait la moindre espèce d'importance.

_« J'y réfléchirais. »_

Plus rien.


End file.
